1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply system for an outboard motor including a joint unit arranged to connect a fuel tank and an outboard motor main body. Further, the present invention relates to an outboard motor with the fuel supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A joint unit according to a prior art is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-211818. The joint unit includes a coupler arranged to allow a fluid to flow therein, and an injection port arranged to be connectable to the coupler.
A nozzle arranged to make a fluid flow into the inside of the coupler is attached to the coupler. A check valve is provided inside the injection port. The check valve is arranged to open when a push button provided on the coupler is depressed after the coupler and the injection port are connected.
The coupler is provided with a guide arranged to allow the injection port to be inserted therein. The guide is held by a spring member which urges the guide in a direction in which the injection port is inserted. The joint unit is arranged to be connectable to the injection port by inserting the injection port in the guide of the coupler and pushing-in the injection port into the inner side of the guide against an urging force of the spring member.